


Fucking Harry Styles

by stylesasfuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesasfuck/pseuds/stylesasfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve know Harry Styles for over 10 years. I was 15 and he was 8. With time, we became friends and when he turned 16, I finally gave him what he wanted. I had sex with him. Since then, we’ve been fuck buddies. Everything was going well until he asked me to come on tour with him and his bandmates.</p>
<p>I was going to spend nine months with five idiots who made hormonal teenage girls scream while watching my best friend and fuck friend flirt with as many girls as he could because we didn’t promise each other the exclusivity.</p>
<p>Perfect, just perfect.</p>
<p>I’m Olivia Cooper and I’m fucking Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Tour With Harry Styles

  


 

NOTES:  
-MA story  
-italics are flashbacks  
-flashbacks are third person.  
-4 chapters are from her POV then one of Harry's etc.

 

 

I tried to push my suitcase down so it would let me to zip it and groaned at my failure, jumping my ass over it in frustration. I couldn't believe I had agreed to that. Of course, traveling the world sounded very excited but being followed by a bunch of hormonal teenager girls no matter where we'd go was not what I would call relaxing.

Harry Styles. I've known him for so long it feels more like a million years than just a decade. I first saw him when I moved from France to England and he was only a sassy eight year old kid at the time. I was fifteen and I thought he was the cutest little thing in the world. He was also already a flirt and he showed interest in me by following me everywhere. His mom even asked me to babysit him from time to time, when his older sister couldn't.

As the years passed, it became even more obvious that he would become one of the hottest boys in town. And damn, that boy was determined. Determined to get one thing. Moi.

Being seven years his senior, it was extremely awkward, but we slowly became friends and then best friends. Although my friends were weirded out by the age difference, none of them could blame me for hanging out with him. He was caring, loyal, entertaining, funny and, I think I already mentioned this, very hot.

At some point, I gave in. I had sex with him. And we became fuck buddies. No feelings, no anniversaries, no cheesy dates. Nothing else but good ol' sex.

And even when he became a famous popstar, I was still there to release the tension as soon as he'd step foot at home. I was not allowed to have exclusivity and I was not giving it to him either. Because what we had, besides an obvious strong friendship, was purely physical.

That's why it surprised me when he asked me to join him on tour. Who does that? Who brings their best friend and fuck friend on tour around the world? Harry Styles does.

My cellphone vibrated and I moved my arm in the air in my suitcase's direction, giving up.

"Fuck that." I whispered, grabbing my phone on my bed to see Harry's number displaying on the screen. "Hey."

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood." his deep voice greeted me.

"Shut up, Haz." I expressed, raising my nose in a grimace. "I'm leaving everything I know behind just to follow you on tour while you'll be chased by teenage fans so be nice to me."

He laughed in the receiver and I shook my head, a smile still playing over my lips. Why did I agree to follow him exactly?

_Harry's hand moved under her shirt and reached her skin, sending a shock through her body. It was always this way when they'd touch and the fact that it was electric made everything even more intense. His mouth reached her and he kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth as she moaned lightly. He slid his tongue on her bottom lip as she grabbed his upper one into a kiss, nibbling sweetly on it._

_With a low groan, he moved over her body, allowing one of his hands to slip into her panties and his lips to reach the side of her face, sucking on her lobe. Her back arched and her mouth opened as her breath caught in her throat._

_"Shit!" Livia whispered._

_He played between her legs for some seconds as he kissed her neck slowly. Her hands gripped the poles of the bed behind her as she kept her eyes shut tight._

_"Come on tour with me." he hissed sensually in her ear as she felt his breath on her skin._

_It took some seconds for the information to reach her brain and she frowned._

_"What?"_

_He tried to continue to pleasure her but she quickly sat up, taking his hand out of her underwear. She frowned to him as he sighed and buried his face in a pillow._

_"I shouldn't have asked now." he expressed, mostly to himself._

_"Duh!"_

_"I'm sorry!" he apologized, annoyed, looking up at her. "I thought I'd have more chance to get a yes if I was giving you an orgasm at the same time."_

_"Idiot."_

_"Come on, come with me!" he almost begged. "I promise it'll be worth it."_

_She rolled her eyes and pushed a lock of her dark hair behind her ears. Staring into his eyes, she got closer and licked her lips, bringing a smirk on his face._

_"No." she whispered._

_He groaned differently this time and she kept arguing with him._

_"I have a job, you know. I can't just leave for nine months and come back like nothing happened."_

_"You can just take pictures of us."_

_"I thought this was already done." she joked, referring to a bunch of secret pictures that had taken on a drunken night that they kept in a locked place._

_"That's not what I meant. I'm hiring you as our personal photographer." he proposed quickly. "How's that?"_

_"Yes, sure, I'm going to accept money from my fuck friend and best friend."_

_"I'm not the one who pays. We really need a photographer." he pointed. "Besides, how will you be able to spend nine months away from me."_

_A smirk appeared on his lips as he grabbed her hand before she could do anything and placed it on his crotch._

_"Nine months without this."_

_This time, she giggled freely._

_"Fine, fine." she gave in. "Whatever."_

_He grinned mischievously, happy to have won the war._

_"You'll pay for this, Styles." she joked._

_He laughed. "I'm all yours!"_

_Harry's hand ran on her thigh and she watched his long fingers brush over her skin. He stopped when he reached her underwear and she looked up into his eyes. He was already staring at her and her lips curled into half a smile. He put his forefingers in the side of her panties and she moved her body up so he could take them off. He crawled on top of her, maintaining himself with his hands and knees._

_"Thank me later." he whispered with a mischievous smile._

_She rolled her eyes with a grin._

_"Why don't you thank me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "I just agreed to be there whenever you need it for almost a year."_

_His lips reached hers and he pecked them. "Thank you."_

_Livia giggled at his cute attention and started playing with his belt before to untie his pants in quick and rough movements. He chuckled over her as she pushed them down, along with his boxers, letting his hard shaft free._

_"Someone's impatient." he breathed._

_She raised her nose in a grimace, making him laugh._

_"I'm horny and I want you now. No foreplay." she admitted, giving him puppy eyes._

_"Like I said, I'm all yours."_

_He knelt up and moved two of his fingers on her slit, making her moan. He took her legs and her body moved closer to him in anticipation. He finally gave her what she wanted by slamming into her hard and whimpered low as she screamed with pleasure but he remained motionless for some seconds, feeling her tighten around him before to pull himself out and back inside again in a rough movement._

_"Fuck, Haz, don't be a tease." she whined. "Harder."_

_A smile played on his lips, laying back down on her and he started thrusting in her as hard as he could as she moved in motion with him. He didn't know anyone who could bring him this sensation of ecstasy and he was already feeling his orgasm build up. He started trailing kisses on her neck and she tilted her head to give him better access. He kept pounding inside of her and opened his mouth, biting lightly the skin of her neck, knowing exactly what it did to her. She breathed in and held her breath, as a delighted expression appeared on her soft traits._

_"I'm gonna cum." she informed with a wail._

_Her words made Harry reach his peak instantly with a low and intense growl, his lips still pressed in the skin of her neck. She came some seconds after, digging her fingers in his back as she yelled as many curse word as she could._

Oh yea, that was why. Harry Styles was sexy. Harry Styles was too sexy for his own good. And if I wanted to be honest with myself, I really wanted to spend nine months **fucking Harry Styles**.


	2. Leaving Everything for Harry Styles

  


 

NOTES:  
-MA story  
-italics are flashbacks  
-flashbacks are third person.  
-4 chapters are from her POV then one of Harry's etc.

 

 

 

I parked my car in the driveway and got out of it. Stretching my neck, my eyes narrowed, trying to take a look by the living room’s window but it seemed very calm. I knew my brother was home since he knew I was coming and If there was someone I could count on, it was him.   
  
In fact, my brother was my confident. He was always there for me and I knew he would always be. When I told him about my project to travel the world with One Direction, though, he was not pleased. Let’s just say he was not Harry Styles’ biggest fan, but can you blame him? He obviously knew what was going on between us and knowing a guy is banging your little sister just for fun is probably not a good criteria for a protective big brother.   
  
I hit the bell and heard it echo in the house. When the door opened, I quickly extended my hand to give him the keys of my car. I had asked him to keep it safe for me and to drive it from time to time. He had his own, but I was scared of what nine months of inactivity could do to it. I also gave him the key to my apartment so he could check on it once a week and go pay the rent every month I would be away.   
  
“I love you for doing that for me.”   
  
He stared at me and finally shook his head, grabbing the keys in my hand.   
  
“Come in.” he told me, moving out of the way. “I’m not going to see you for almost a year, I think it’s only fair that you walk in to tell me a proper goodbye.”   
  
I chuckled with a nod, walking in as he closed the door behind me. We remained standing in the hall in silence for a while and he started playing with my keys. They made sound as they hit against each other and he noticed my key chain. It brought a grin to his lips and he looked up at me, raising his eyebrows.   
  
“Are you serious?” he asked, pointing to the red thing with the faces of five young boys printed on it. “You don’t seriously expect me to walk around with this, right?”   
  
“Harry gave it to me.” I let out like it was a good excuse.   
  
“How’s the little fucker doing?”   
  
“Billie!”   
  
“Hey, you can’t make me like him, Liv.”   
  
I sighed and licked my lips, shaking my head slightly. It’s true, I couldn’t make my brother like Harry but I wish he did. Having sex with Harry was only one aspect of our relationship. There was more to what we had and I knew Billie was aware of that but he decided to focus on the fact that Harry Styles was nailing his younger sister.   
  
“It’s only a matter of time before he passes you a STD.”   
  
I sighed loud, trying to keep it quiet. The last thing I wanted was to fight with my brother before to leave. I knew he just wanted to help but it pissed me off when he made my business his business.   
  
“What?” he asked a little louder. “He’s sleeping with other girls too, isn’t he?”   
  
I looked away and he knew he was right.   
  
“Why can’t he see you’re enough?” he argued again. “Why can’t he see that you’re too good for him?”   
  
“Billie, please.”   
  
He stared in my eyes and finally sighed, capitulating.   
  
“Just tell me you use protection.”   
  
I groaned at the fact that my brother was acting like my father and nodded. He opened his mouth to reply to me but we heard a honk outside that made both of us jump. This time, it was my brother’s turn to moan. He mumbled something I couldn’t hear but I knew I didn’t really want to know.   
  
We got out of the house just in time to see a smiling Harry getting out of his car. He was wearing tight dark blue jeans and a white shirt. He took his beanie off, letting his curls spring free and it made me smile in awe like a high school girl.   
  
“Hey, Bill!” he waved, walking closer to us. “Not too pissed that I’m stealing your sister for so long?”   
  
“You better take care of her or I’m going to rip your head off.”   
  
Harry laughed. “Don’t worry, mate. Like she’s gold.”   
  
“Like she’s the most fucking expensive jewel from the queen’s personal collection.”   
  
Harry stared at him, waiting for a sign that he was joking. Nothing.   
  
“Okay, mate.” he replied with a chuckle. “Don’t worry.”   
  
“Awkward.” I whispered, trying to avoid looking at both of them.   
  
Billie grabbed my arm and brought me in a hug.   
  
“I’ll miss you.” he admitted in a whisper. “Call okay? And write.”   
  
“I will.”   
  
He kissed my cheek before to grab my chin between his forefinger and his thumb like he did when I was a kid and he wanted me to look at him so he could read through my eyes what was going on in my head.   
  
“Have fun,  _petite soeur_.” he told me, making me smile. “Take care of you.”   
  
“I love you Billie.”   
  
“ _Moi aussi je t'aime_.”   
  
If anything, no one could deny Billie and I were siblings. Physically, we were quite different but mentally, we were practically twins. And every time one of us would talk in french, it would remind me how easily we forget where we come from. Even when Billie and I were only the two of us, we would talk in english.   
  
We walked to my car and Harry grabbed my suitcases, bringing them in his trunk and I followed him before to hop on the passenger’s seat. The tough moment when we wave goodbye at each other brought pain inside my chest and when we turned on an other street, I breathed out. I had not even realized that I had stopped breathing.   
  
“You okay, love?” Harry asked with a frown, sending me a glance before to look back at the road.   
  
“I will be. It’s just… I’ve never been away from my brother for that long.” I explained, looking by the window.   
  
“I know.”   
  
It was true, he knew. He knew everything about me. And at this exact moment, it scared me and made my heart skip a beat. We stopped talking until he parked his car in the driveway and turned it off. He put one of his hands on my thigh and I looked at him.   
  
“We can fly back here when I have a day off so you can see your brother.”   
  
“I don’t think anyone will let you do that, let alone pay for it.”   
  
“I’ll pay for it.” he promised, looking in my eyes. “I’ll make sure it happens.”   
  
My lips curled into a sad smile and I nodded. The back of his hand slid slowly on my cheek and a shiver ran up my spine. Harry’s touch made me powerless and I raised my nose in a grimace, making him laugh.   
  
“Come on, the boys are waiting for us.”   
  
We both got out of the car at the same time and he grabbed my bags. I followed him upstairs and he suddenly stopped right in front of his door, letting my stuff fall on the floor. It made me jump slightly in surprise and he turned to me before his hands slipped on my sides, wrapping around my waist. He brought me closer, sticking my body to his, and his lips eagerly found mine. Our kiss grew deeper and he pushed me against the wall, his fingers playing with the bottom of my shirt.   
  
“Harry…” I whispered. “We’re in the middle of the hall.”   
  
He put his nose against mine, parting our lips and he grinned. I could see his eyes shining even from so close.   
  
“Sorry.” he breathed. “I just want us to lock ourselves in my room but I know we will have to chat with the boys.”   
  
I grinned and moved both of my hands over his chest.   
  
“Than I guess we’ll just go to bed early.”   
  
He grinned back mischievously at me.   
  
“Good idea.”


	3. Hanging Out with the Bandmates of Harry Styles

  


 

NOTES:  
-MA story  
-italics are flashbacks  
-flashbacks are third person.  
-4 chapters are from her POV then one of Harry's etc.

 

The very first time I met Harry’s bandmates, I didn’t really know what to expect. I had watched Harry on xfactor, I followed every episodes with excitement and I even called to vote for them, which I will deny without any shame if someone ever betrays me and tells them. But meeting someone and seeing them on television was very different. I was pretty sure Harry hadn’t talked about the whole complexity of our relationship and I had no idea how to react with them. It was so weird that for the first time in my life, my nervousness had probably shown although I can normally hide it very well.  
  
_Looking into her eyes, Harry’s lips curled and raised his eyebrows._  
  
_“Ready?”_  
  
_“No.”_  
  
_She felt like the next few minutes would change the rest of her life, as if not being liked by Harry’s bandmates was going to modify her future. She stared back at him, her eyes exploring the traits of his face and lingering on the dimples dug on his right cheek._  
  
_He grabbed her hand and squeezed her fingers, getting a little closer. She loved how his curls came out of his dark blue beanie and the fact that his eyes had turned an intense shade of green._  
  
_“They’ll love you.”_  
  
_Livia wanted to ask him what exactly he had told his friends but she decided it was better not to know. She’d find out soon enough and at least, what Harry had said wouldn’t interfere with the way she’d be around them. She had followed him to the next room where they were all sitting and everyone had kept quiet for a while, looking at her from head to toes. Harry cleared his throat, asking for their attention even if Livia felt her whole body burn from all the eyes on her._  
  
_“Guys, this is Olivia.”_  
  
_She shivered at the mention of her name. Harry never called her like that and it felt weird, almost unnatural. Once again, she decided not to say anything and noticed Harry was now pressing her hand harder. She didn’t have to look at their intertwined fingers to know it had turned a soft shade of pink due to the pressure._  
  
_“Oh, hi.” a brown haired boy got up, extending his hand. “I’m Liam and you’re… Harry’s best friend?”_  
  
_That’s when she knew. He had spilled everything. The pause Liam had taken before to give her an official title was filled with innuendos and everything suddenly became quiet and awkward._  
  
_“Yea, I am.” she finally admitted after what seemed like an eternity, shaking the boy’s hand._  
  
_“It’s very nice to meet you.” he let out before a cute blonde appeared next to him._  
  
_“Hey, I’m Niall.”_  
  
_When he grabbed her hand, he almost slapped in it in a friendly manner and it brought half a smile on her lips._  
  
_“I’m Zayn.” a dark haired guy said from afar, waving subtly at her._  
  
_She waved back and sent him a shy smile and before she could say anything, an other brunette took place in front of her, a large smile illuminating his face and he took her in his arms, hugging her tight._  
  
_“Hello, I’m Louis.” he explained. “You and I are going to be super good friends.”_  
  
_When he let go of her, she chuckled and took a glance at Harry who still had his eyes on her. He was grinning and his eyes seemed to have a new gleam into them. Harry Styles was happy that his best friend and fuck friend was getting along with his bandmates._  
  
—  
  
I could hear the laughter of the boys when Harry and I entered the apartment. I was still trying to get my mind into spending nine months away from my brother, my job and my life bit I still followed my best friend through the kitchen and stood in front of the five persons sitting around the living room as they all stopped talking and turned to me.  
  
“Livi, hey!” Niall greeted me with a large grin.  
  
“Am I interrupting?” I asked, raising my eyebrows and looking at the blonde boy sitting on the arm of the couch that was closest to me.  
  
“No, not at all!” a brunette replied.  
  
I turned around and sent her a smile. There was nothing surprising in the fact that Julie and Liam were both sitting on the carpet even if there were still free seats on the couch. Julie and I couldn’t be more different but perhaps, that’s what helped us become friends in first place. In fact, hanging out with someone like me would probably annoy me.  
  
The fact that she had been with Liam for years and was obviously in a steady relationship was probably our biggest difference and that was an aspect of her life I was extremely jealous of. An other thing I would never admit.  
  
“So you’re joining us on tour, baby?”  
  
I laughed lightly at Louis’ words as he got up and walked in my direction, grabbing me in a tight hug. I squeezed him in my arms as close as I could and he loosened our embrace, looking in my eyes.  
  
“You made Harry very happy. ” he whispered. “Don’t tell him I told you.”  
  
As if on cue, my best friend came back from his room where he had dropped my stuff and smiled at me.  
  
“Move back, Lou.”  
  
I rolled my eyes at his words, a smile still playing on my lips. Every time Harry was being territorial with me, I was not sure how I should take it. I knew he was seeing other girls and I was well aware they were not playing scrabble together but I preferred to ignore it most of the time. It was part of the deal and I had agreed to it. Besides, it was not like I was in love with Harry Styles. That would just be painful because Harry doesn’t do love.  
  
“How about we order pizza?” Niall proposed, getting up at his turn. “I’m hungry.”  
  
“Me too!” Julie replied.  
  
Liam and her got up together in sync and I grinned.  
  
“Sure, why not!”  
  
I felt Harry’s hand slide on my back and I restrained a shiver. He put himself behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and lay his chin on my shoulder.  
  
“Let’s skip dinner, yes?”  
  
“No!” I giggled before to turn around.  
  
He sent me puppy eyes and It was hard to resist, but I shook my head anyway. I was going to spend many months with these people and I didn’t want to ditch them all the time just because Harry asked me. I walked to the kitchen to meet the others who had switched room and leaned on the island on my elbows.  
  
“You’ll see,” Julie expressed. “being on tour with these guys is a crazy adventure but it’s worth every minute.”  
  
“Aww, Julie, you’re going to make me blush!” Louis joked, tilting his head and placing both his hands on his heart.  
  
“Except for Louis, he’s obnoxious.” she grinned.  
  
“I resent that!”  
  
I joined my laughter with Julie’s when Harry put the phone back on the table.  
  
“Okay, I ordered.” he reported. “Liv, can you come with me? I want to show you something.”  
  
Raising my nose in a grimace, I sighed. I knew what Harry wanted. Everyone in the room knew what Harry actually had in mind. It should have embarrassed me but after all those years, it was not such a big deal anymore. He could have as well said he wanted a quickie before diner and everyone would have had the same reaction. Louis started playfully moaning when we were walking towards the door and everyone burst into laughter.  
  
“Shut up, guys!” I yelled before to close the door behind me.  
  
“BE QUIET!” we heard Niall yell, followed by an other wave of mockery.  
  
I turned around to lecture Harry about his subtlety but I didn’t have time to as he crashed his mouth on mine, shoving me against the wall with strength.  
  
“You’re bad, you know that?” I asked when his lips brushed the skin of my neck.  
  
“Yea, and you like that about me.”  
  
I giggled shortly. I did like it. I liked the way he was making me feel. I liked how easy it was to have sex with him because I knew him and he knew me. I liked how his hands felt on me. I liked the warmth of his body against mine and the way he would moan in the hollow of my neck. I liked the way Harry Styles fucked because it seemed to be in perfect sync with me.  
  
“Come on, I know you do.” he added, staring in my eyes.  
  
He started playing with the bottom of my shirt and I licked my lips in anticipation, bringing a unique glow into his pupils. It only took once glance from my best friend to make me wet and he was very well aware of it.  
  
“Perhaps.” I replied, not wanting to give in just yet.  
  
His hand moved up under my shirt and reached my breasts as he started brushing his fingers on them. He moved closer and pressed his crotch on me to make me feel the bulge in his pants and I leaned my head on the wall behind me, capitulating. He breathed out, fully conscious he had won once again and grabbed my bottom lip with his mouth, nibbling on it sweetly as his hands untied his own pants before to move my skirt up. I put my leg around his waist and I felt his fingers push my panties aside and slip inside of me. I whimpered low and he took his fingers out, replacing them quickly with his cock. He immediately started to slam into me with force, making my back hit the wall in motion.  
  
“Fuck, yes.” I whimpered, digging my nails in his back.  
  
It only made him thrust into me harder and I felt my orgasm build up. He probably felt that I was close because he opened his mouth to stick his teeth into the skin of my neck lightly, sending a shiver run over my body and bringing me to my climax.  
  
“Shit, you feel so good.” he let out, pounding into me as he came.  
  
He lay his forehead on my shoulder as we were both panting loud and he finally moved away, zipping his pants back. I was waiting for my heartbeats to get back to a normal speed when it happened. Harry Styles walked in my direction and pecked my lips. Simply. Gently. It almost felt natural. He opened his door but realizing his mistake, he stopped dead in his track. I remained motionless too, my mouth slightly open as I stared at him in surprise.  
  
I wanted to ask him what this meant exactly, and why he actually broke our deal. During a sex encounter, it was legitimate and forgivable but at any other time, it was just awkward.  
  
He turned to me and I gazed back for some minutes before he inhaled deeply.  
  
“Come on, I think I heard the doorbell, the pizza’s probably there already.”  
  
His voice was off and I was shocked. He was ignoring it and I decided the best thing to do was to follow his lead. But it didn’t change the fact that Harry Styles had pecked my lips. And from then started our downfall.


End file.
